


easyeasyeasy

by babysolie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dumbification, M/M, Oh wow, Piss, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Watersports, degrading, i feel like im forgetting smth, joochangki, there is aftercare i promise, there it is, thx bye love yall this is hard as fuck, where to begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysolie/pseuds/babysolie
Summary: And where Jooheon was a snake, Changkyun was completely and utterly a wolf.or, alternatively: Kihyun's in for a big surprise when he leaves the club with two men.





	easyeasyeasy

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. thanks!

Nothing matches the thrill Kihyun feels when he’s held on the waist by not just two hands, but four. 

The thrumming bass in the club buzzed well in his body, a hand moving to push back sweaty bangs. This was life at its peak, Kihyun thought. Feeling so small, smushed between two bodies much larger than his own.

A pelvis was against his own in those tight skinny jeans, another one against the curve of his ass. Heavy breaths were hitting the tip of his ears, where light brown hair was clipped back by one of Minhyuk’s stupid bobby pins. 

It made him shiver a considerable amount, body temperature growing in such a short span of time. It was hard  _ not _ to get all “ _ hot and bothered _ ,” especially with the attention he was receiving. 

His heart thrummed, vision only slightly blurry. His arms had reached out, linking around the black haired male’s neck. “What’s your name?” Kihyun asked. 

“Jooheon,” the male to his front said, grinning. 

The other male that was at his back pressed in closer, painted nails hiking up Kihyun’s shirt, scratching at a defined stomach. 

Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _

“Changkyun,” he growled, lowly, right into Kihyun’s ear before Kihyun could even say a word. Goosebumps spread like a wildfire, his hands grasping for purchase on Jooheon’s shoulders. It seemed like Changkyun didn’t need asked. 

The music began to slow down, as did their bodies, Kihyun mildly disappointed. He wasn’t sure why, it was just strangers dancing at a club, but  _ god— _ his dick was pressing pretty hard against the tightness of his skinny jeans. 

Jooheon and Changkyun were some of the prettiest men he’s laid eyes on, absolutely downright  _ sexy.  _

They made him feel that pleasing swell in his gut, the kind of arousal that was  _ special _ . He wanted to be devoured whole by them, but the more the music slowed, the more their hands were slipping from his smaller form. 

_ No. Don’t go.  _

Kihyun had slid hands to Jooheon’s cheeks, pushing to hold a little tight, dragging him in for a supple kiss. He could feel the grunt, the way hands had slid back onto his hips, holding tightly as Jooheon fell into it. His lips tasted barely like sweet liquor and flavored cigarettes, and Kihyun found himself craving more. 

That was until Changkyun was dragging him off, turning him. Their eyes met for the first time, Kihyun’s knees bowing inward. 

He was so….  _ hot,  _ his eyes somehow darker than Kihyun expected. 

“My turn,” was all he muttered, leaning in and stealing his own kiss from Kihyun. Jooheon stayed close behind, still holding Kihyun stable as he whined into Changkyun’s mouth. 

He felt the cold metal of a tongue piercing in his mouth, shuddering as it grazed when their tongues did, whimpering at the overall feel of the kiss— of Changkyun’s hands, one tight against the side of his neck. 

_ Possessive.  _

Pulling back, Kihyun’s lips were swollen, face flushed. His bangs were pushed back, sweat caking there and on his body. His head was spinning ‘round and ‘round. He was sure if he were kissed like that one more time, he would—embarrassingly enough—  _ cream in his fucking pants.  _

“Hey, Kyun, that was a low blow, dude,” Jooheon whined, arms circling around Kihyun. “I thought we were  _ sharing _ .” 

_ Sharing?  _

Kihyun had realized that he never wanted to be  _ used _ more in his entire adult life than he did in this very second. He wouldn’t say it, god knows he would never say it, but his brain kept thinking ‘ _ use me! use me! _ ’ until his head was nothing more than a broken record. 

Changkyun scoffed a little, and even if Kihyun couldn’t see it, he could feel the eye roll as it passed. “I  _ am _ sharing, you just aren’t grabbing all the right spots.” 

“You’re the one who took all the ass,” Jooheon said with a shrug. 

Kihyun felt like he was seemingly invisible. Mentally invisible. He felt like an object, tossed between these two strangers for their own use. 

And somehow, despite his type-A, painfully independent brain… he didn’t mind it. 

It was a new type of rush, a new type of  _ shame _ deep in his body– the idea that he gets no real say, that they just want to touch and touch and  _ touch _ . 

Changkyun startled him with a hefty smack to the ass, grinning a bit as Kihyun whipped his head back around to meet face with him, taking in his smug features. He furrowed his brows, lips thinning out into a pout. In turn, Changkyun had raised a pierced brow, as if he were challenging him to say something in protest. 

He couldn’t. The words died instantly. It was almost annoying how Changkyun could take his breath away with a simple glance. 

Jooheon had hugged closer, chin tucked into the crevice of Kihyun’s neck and shoulder, blinking eyes at Changkyun. Changkyun was left to look at both of them, eyes glinting a bit. 

_ Huh _ . 

This would be a fun night. 

Changkyun leaned in, a hand cupping Kihyun’s face, tipping his chin up to where their faces could be closer. 

“Wanna go home with us, baby?” 

_ Baby?....  _

Kihyun had blinked a little, shuddering at the feel of Jooheon’s hand snaking up his shirt to touch a stray angel wing that was pierced into his nipple, knees weak. 

“Y—” 

_ Don’t be impulsive. You just met.  _

“ _ Yes. _ ” 

Fuck. Fuckfuck _ fuck _ . 

Changkyun looked like the cat that just got the cream, and Jooheon had unhinged himself. They simply took Kihyun’s hand, and Changkyun had led the way. 

The booming music in the club had picked up again, but he didn’t want to dance anymore and it showed in how his cock— albeit being packed pretty tight— was pressing into those leather pants of his. 

The outside air was cool, blowing his hair back, loose shirt going with the wind. The muffled music was behind the trio, and somehow, he didn’t feel all too nervous anymore. 

He expected to be shaky, sweaty, and have that gut feeling that was…  _ unsure _ . It was a conscious decision, after all, so maybe he just had no reason to be nervous. That made sense.  _ Yeah _ . 

“Hey, what’s goin’ on up there?” Jooheon said, watching him from behind. Poor little thing looked like he was shutting down faster than an old windows computer. 

“Nothing,” Kihyun mumbled in response, and he felt one hand slip out of his. He turned his head to watch Changkyun unlock the car, hum to himself. Jooheon’s hand left shortly after, going to open the backseat door for Kihyun. 

This was  _ really _ happening. 

“Thanks,” he said, smiling just a little, crawling in and sitting. Before he knew it, Jooheon was cramming in beside him, Changkyun shutting the door and crawling in the front. “You’re not gonna take shotgun?” 

“And what, leave you back here all by yourself? Not very gentlemanly of me,” Jooheon said, laughing a little, his deep dimples poking out as he smiled. Kihyun had to resist the urge to reach out and press his thumb in one. 

Jooheon was a double threat, Kihyun thought. He was cute,  _ really cute _ , but he was also simply just fucking drop dead  _ gorgeous _ . To Kihyun, there was difference. 

He had a nice physique, deadly eyes— Kihyun thought of him as a snake of some sorts. And where Jooheon was a snake, Changkyun was completely and utterly a  _ wolf _ . 

He was dangerous with eyes set to kill, teeth sharper than a dagger. He looked like he had the whole world in his palm, and he made Kihyun feel so impossibly weak in his knees. 

They both did, to be fair, but Changkyun tugged at the nether parts of him— the dirtier parts. Maybe it was the gaze, the way his grip was more… feral.  _ Possessive.  _

Changkyun shoved him into a subspace that he had only let himself have deep within, and he wasn’t sure exactly how to feel about that. 

Somehow, generally, he didn’t  _ mind _ it. 

Maybe he wanted to be ruined. 

_ No _ . He definitely did.  _ And that was the problem.  _

He wanted it so bad that it  _ hurt.  _ He wanted to throw himself at them and think nothing more of it, his head emptied and his body played with mindlessly. 

Like a doll, almost, but he wasn’t sure he’d be that pliant right off the bat. 

Changkyun was on the road to one of their houses, Kihyun assumed. He leaned against the window, hands fidgeting in his lap as his mind continued to swallow him whole. It was quiet, save for the ambient music that was turned to medium volume. 

The streetlights were the only way that he could see not only himself in the window’s reflection, but also the way that Jooheon was looking at him. Jooheon stared at him like his jaw would unhinge and swallow him whole. The thought made Kihyun’s spine tingle. 

Kihyun, with a sudden strike of bravery, had turned to meet eyes with him. Jooheon simply grinned, not pulling his gaze away a goddamned bit. 

“Why are you staring?” 

“‘Cause I can.” 

Changkyun adjusted the rearview mirror, watching them when he could, seeing the way Jooheon moved closer. He watched Kihyun squirm under the pressure, watched Jooheon’s hand push back Kihyun’s bangs and trace down his face. Kihyun liked the attention, any attention, and Changkyun really honed in on that kind of weakness. 

“So  _ pretty _ ,” Jooheon mumbled, fingers tipping under Kihyun’s chin. His lips parted, a shaky breath leaving, and Jooheon had leaned in experimentally, chuckling when Kihyun’s eyes had lidded because of  _ course  _ they did. 

He was so  _ easy _ . 

Jooheon decided to indulge him, leaning in and kissing him, enjoying the small noise that Kihyun made out of faux surprise. 

It wasn’t much— a greedy thought of some sorts, but it was enough to have Kihyun melting into fuller lips. His eyes shut and his shoulders dropped. He was like putty, and Jooheon’s hand had slid to grip the back of his head, holding him there to make sure he didn’t melt altogether. 

Once again, he felt helpless, and he  _ liked  _ it.  _ Loved it.  _

When Jooheon pulled back, Kihyun’s gaze was filled with need, too dazed for his own good. The hand removed itself, but of course he couldn’t help but press his thumb to the other’s bottom lip, the curiosity of what Kihyun would do eating him up. 

However, his gaze shifted, meeting Changkyun’s predatorial one in the mirror. _ Ah, he’s no good at sharing _ , was all Jooheon could think, smug with that thought. 

Kihyun’s lips parted, again, and Jooheon slid the thumb in if only a little, pleasantly surprised with the way that the other had closed his lips around it. 

Changkyun was left to observe from the front seat, seeing the way that Kihyun fell apart in mere seconds from nothing but the bare minimum. 

Of  _ course  _ he did…

And Changkyun couldn’t help but feel  _ frustrated _ that it wasn’t him who was making it happen.  _ He _ wanted that lidded gaze,  _ he  _ wanted to feel the heat of his mouth around his fingers— around his cock, if he were to go even further. 

He couldn’t help the way he recklessly turned, going all too fast, using the emergency break as leverage just incase. His pride was hurt if only a little, jaw set. 

Fuck, the things the boy in the backseat was doing to him. He needed to focus. 

The thumb left Kihyun’s mouth with a satisfyingly soft  _ pop! _ as his body moved and smushed up against Jooheon’s sturdier frame due to the sharp turn.

He huffed at the loss of contact, eyeing Changkyun through the mirror. The gaze he got back wasn’t merciful, and he shook the shiver up his spine off before it could ever come into fruition. 

Ultimately, Kihyun was left to look away, hands falling into his lap as he settled back against the carseat. It was easier now that Changkyun wasn’t driving so recklessly. Jooheon kept his hands to himself, silence hanging in the car. 

Kihyun felt suffocated even when he had space, as if the pressure of being near men such as Jooheon and Changkyun was too much for him. And maybe it was, but it didn’t…  _ ruin _ anything. 

And it definitely didn’t turn him off, not even in the slightest. 

Changkyun pulled into a driveway, taking the car right into the garage with ease. It was parked steady, and for a minute Kihyun felt like he wasn’t going to get ravaged the moment he stepped inside. 

For a minute, things felt  _ normal _ . 

But he centers with himself and takes his time getting out, Jooheon climbing out on his side as well. His hands found Kihyun’s hips all too easy, waddling behind him as Kihyun— albeit hesitant now— followed behind Changkyun to the door and into the home. 

Jooheon pulled away to shut the door, Kihyun turning to gaze at him as it locked with a  _ click _ . The swallow was syncopated with the click of the lock, and his attention was yanked by Changkyun’s hand finding his wrist, spinning him so they would meet eyes. 

Christ, his gaze was so goddamn  _ piercing _ . 

“Are you going to keep treating me like some ghost?” 

“ _ What?  _ I  _ wasn’t _ —” 

Kihyun gasped when he was grabbed by the ankles by.. something with small suctions? He barely had time to look down before he was swept up off the floor, hung upside down. 

What in the  _ motherfuck  _ was going on. 

He blinked, twisting his torso to look around. He could see Jooheon standing behind, leaning on the doorway, watching with those hungry eyes. He seemed… content, as if this was something  _ normal _ . It was almost like he anticipated it. 

Fear was there, somewhere, in Kihyun’s body— mainly confusion, because this was… new? This was something he didn’t expect, not even in the slightest. And he wasn’t even sure what was holding him to begin with— 

“Ah, Kyun.. c’mon. Thought we were gonna keep it a surprise for a little longer,” Jooheon cooed, snickering. 

“ _ What— _ ” Kihyun whipped around, blinking as he saw Changkyun removing the flannel he wore, and there they were….  _ Tentacles?! _

Now, Kihyun didn’t know a lot. He knew enough, he was confident in what he knew, but this was completely and utterly out of his field. 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon would talk about tentacles, all that weird shit… but Kihyun  _ never _ thought— 

“You look surprised,” Changkyun noted, pulling him down so his face, albeit upside down was right in front of the younger’s. “Poor little thing.” 

“You’re—  _ You— _ ” 

“Go on, Kihyun.  _ Spit it out. _ ” 

Kihyun was at a loss for words, Changkyun left to scoff and laugh. “ _ Useless _ ,” was all he could mutter, shame covering Kihyun like a blanket. 

Most of the tentacles coiled on his back had unfurled to extend and hold Kihyun upright. His arms were spread, legs spread too. Kihyun was left to whine, barely squirm, and give Changkyun a helpless look with a thinned out pout to match. 

“Hmm? Little shark still wanna play?” Changkyun asked, one of the smaller tentacles holding his chin so he couldn’t look away. 

_ Shark?  _

Kihyun didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t sure what to say. Curiosity was eating him alive, so was fear. Changkyun seemed to have control over the tentacles, even if they pulsated and sucked onto whatever bit of supple skin he had exposed on their own. He blinked, head tilted— he wanted to cry, but he wasn’t sure why. 

One reached up, ripping the loose shirt off of Kihyun’s body, leaving his chest exposed. His stomach sucked in as reflex, biting back a soft whimper of some sorts. He couldn’t help it, his shame and how scared he truly was showing in the wet spot in his jeans. Black jeans turned darker as the piss seeped through them, Changkyun’s gaze bored as he watched it drip onto the hardwood. 

It was humiliating, and Kihyun couldn’t help the panicked sob that left him, wishing he could hide himself. 

“I asked you a question,” Changkyun huffed out, impatient. 

“I— I.. I do? I… I don’t  _ know— _ ” Kihyun stammered, eyes blinking the tears away as he tried to gaze anywhere and everywhere. “Don’t know how this  _ works— _ ” 

Changkyun chuckled, the tentacles pulling the other male close. He hummed softly, a hand moving to run through his hair as he stayed spread out in front of him. “Poor little thing…” 

Jooheon peeled himself off the door, stepping closer, letting the leather jacket fall off of his shoulders and onto the ground. His own tentacles began to unfurl themselves from their tight coils, a shaky sigh leaving in response. They slithered out, dripping onto the hardwood in small droplets, a completely different kind than Changkyun’s. 

Kihyun watched one move close, trailing from his stomach up to his bottom lip. It didn’t have suctions, it was just.. dull. More round and definitely skinnier.  _ Slick.  _ He grimaced as he felt the light weight just barely on his lip. 

“How ‘bout we show you?” Jooheon inquired, grin on his lips. One of Changkyun’s thicker, stronger tentacles was toying with his dampened pants as Jooheon spoke to him, Kihyun finding it hard to focus. 

He felt…  _ overwhelmed _ , but he still nodded, lips parting a little. 

Jooheon gave a chuckle, features softening as he smiled. Changkyun tore his pants right down the middle as they interacted, causing Kihyun to gasp, but he nodded faster. 

Jooheon was definitely more…  _ tender _ . 

At least, that’s what it felt like. But to be fair, he couldn’t really think at all. 

If anything, his mind went entirely blank at the way a tentacle had pushed past his lips and right into his mouth with no regard, eyes rolled back the moment it bumped into his throat. 

“He’s so easy,” Changkyun muttered, he made a face at the smell of piss, not wasting time as he tore the underwear off as well. Kihyun’s painfully hard cock had sprung free, leaking precome against his defined abdomen. 

Jooheon’s tentacle, as smooth and slick as can be, fucked into Kihyun’s throat at an elementary pace. Slow, easy.  _ Kind. _ It still made Kihyun gag and drool all over himself, seeping out from his swollen lips and down onto his now bare chest. 

“Not a thought in that dumb, needy little head of yours, hm?” Changkyun asked, suctioning two of the tentacles to Kihyun’s chest, letting them pulsate over perky nipples. It made Kihyun jolt and whimper, wrists twitchy in Changkyun’s grip. “Cute. I like toys who don’t think anyways.” 

Jooheon hummed, a smaller tentacle of his rubbing against his ass, making it slick. It pushed up against his eager, twitchy hole. He rubbed right around the rim, dripping excess fluids enough to slicken the hole and the tentacle that experimentally prodded there. 

Kihyun choked on his own spit, coughing against the tentacle that continued to thrust into his throat, tears slipping down his cheeks. Jooheon made a cooing noise, a hand reaching out to stroke at Kihyun’s exposed calf, the tentacle pushing in. 

He pumped more of the fluid in, making it an easy push despite the lack of prep as the excess leaked from Kihyun’s hole and dripped onto the floor along with the rest of the mess. Someone was definitely  _ not  _ a virgin. 

Jooheon slipped the tentacle out from Kihyun’s mouth, enjoying the raspy moan that left just a little too much the moment he was able to be noisy again. 

The tentacle inside of Kihyun had split into two, spreading him open enough to gape a little for Changkyun to see and whistle. 

“Thanks Joo,” Changkyun grinned, unzipping his pants and tugging them down along with his underwear enough to expose his own throbbing cock, a glint of metal at the tip. 

“Go to town, bro,” Jooheon replied, watching as Changkyun didn’t waste time pressing the tip between the split tentacles, planning on mushing himself in with them to fuck Kihyun all at once. 

“ _ Nonono _ , can’t take that much,” Kihyun whined out, watching with teary eyes, clearing his eyes as he struggled to speak. “Gonna tear me in half—” 

“You’ll be fine,” Changkyun hummed, rubbing Kihyun’s inner thighs to calm him down. “Your slutty little hole can take as much as we plan on giving it.” And he pushed his own cock inside, the tentacles closing around as well as if there was one big, super slick cock inside of him. 

His brain went blank all over again. He could’ve came from that alone, but Jooheon made sure to wrap a tentacle around the underside of his cock, gripping tight enough to edge him. 

Changkyun used his hold on Kihyun to lift him and bring him back down, practically using him like a fleshlight in some sick way. “See? Look at you, so slick and open. So easy, always so fucking easy,” he grunted, grinning as he found a nice pace to bounce the other on his cock with. 

Kihyun was a mess of jumbled gasps and moans, sobbing at the feeling of being stretched over and over again. He was feeling so much that he almost felt nothing at all, numb to the intense sensations that spiked throughout his body. His gut was tight, wanting to cum already, even from just having barely any contact. 

Maybe it was the build up, maybe it was the fact that he was tangled in fucking  _ tentacles _ , overwhelmed with them if anything. 

It was the good kind of smothering, if that made any sense. The kind where he felt so light headed that it was tingly—  _ pleasurable.  _

Changkyun groaned at the feeling. Kihyun was such a good wet hole for him, Jooheon making it more pleasurable by how his tentacles pulsated against Changkyun’s dick. 

Ugh, at this rate it would be so  _ easy _ to fill the poor boy. 

Kihyun was reduced to a drooling mess, gaze lidded, eyes puffy from crying. He went a little limp in Changkyun’s hold, which Changkyun didn’t fail to take notice of. 

“Oh, so now you wanna go quiet and pliant?” Changkyun asked, pulling out with a sharp hiss. 

He used his tentacles to maneuver him into a new position, still in the air but on his stomach, supported by Changkyun’s tentacles. His ankles were held close to his wrists which were placed behind his back, legs spread, gaping hole on show for Changkyun now. 

He looked at Jooheon, nodding at him to move towards Kihyun’s front. Jooheon’s tentacles slipped away, Changkyun humming as he gave shallow thrusts with his dick now, Jooheon understanding the positioning now. 

“J-Joo— hhh..” Kihyun stammered out, head a mess. He was lifted up by his chin to meet a gentle gaze with a soft smile, those dimples so, so dangerous for Kihyun to get lost in. 

“Open your mouth, angel,” Jooheon cooed, face darkening a bit, almost like an eclipse of some sorts over Jooheon’s features. “Let’s put this poor thing to some good use since you won’t make any more pretty noises.” 

And Kihyun was so subconsciously compliant that it was nearly laughable, Jooheon’s hand slipping away to push into messy brown locks. He held him by the back of the head, keeping it steady, using his free hand to get his pants down and his cock out. 

Thicker than Changkyun’s, still pulsating and definitely hard— Kihyun drooled at the sight, and he didn’t have much time to look before Jooheon was pushing the cock inside of his mouth. 

The tentacle of Jooheon’s that was edging him was gone, replacing itself with one that rubbed up against Kihyun’s balls. A smaller one had dipped into the slit of his cock, barely sounding him as Changkyun thrusted all of himself inside once again. 

The two were relentless on Kihyun, fucking into him with barely any remorse in their movements. Kihyun’s abdomen clenched so hard it made him choke and sob against Jooheon’s cock, causing him to tighten around Changkyun’s cock, the ring on the tip continually bumping into his prostate. It milked his sweet spot, which only sent jolts of electricity up his spine, spreading all over his body enough to make him feel  _ something _ . 

It was a lot. It was so much that he couldn’t even tell when he came, cum splattering all over the floor, followed by the excess piss left from his stunt from earlier. It mingled along with all the other fluids that dripped from Jooheon’s tentacles, and Changkyun sneered. 

“Fucking  _ idiot _ , I never said you could do that,” and he didn’t hesitate to pull the other off of him and Jooheon and drop him down into his own mess. Kihyun whimpered, covered in his own piss and cum and the self-lubricant. 

Jooheon had to laugh, squatting down to Kihyun’s level after kicking his pants off and away. The dull end of his tentacles had pushed into the other’s cheek, shoving him into the mess, pretty smile still on his features as his eyes lidded into prettier crescents. 

“How dirty, sitting there in your own filth..” Jooheon hummed. Kihyun sobbed a little, but fuck, he really loved this. He could’ve never saw this coming, not from a mile away. “You okay, baby? You’re holding up well.” Always a man with morals. 

Kihyun nodded, biting back a whimper as his tears shed. Jooheon ran his hand through messy locks, patting there gently. 

“Good, cause it’s not over,” Changkyun said as he finished up kicking off his pants as well. Changkyun turned him over to lay down onto his back. He pinned him there, getting a thrill at the fear in Kihyun’s eyes that was always so simply replaced with lust. “Since you want to be filthy so damn bad, I suppose you can handle laying on the floor and getting covered in cum like the cocksleeve you are.” 

Jooheon pushed to stand at that, Kihyun watching both of them with tired yet darting eyes. He swallowed, throat a little dry— sore from use most definitely. 

“You  _ can  _ handle it, can’t you?” 

“ _ Kyun _ —” he whimpered out, already humiliated enough. 

Changkyun wasn’t amused, eyebrow quirked up, making Kihyun’s wrists twitch.  _ Ah _ . A mental break that succeeded. He truly dumbed Kihyun down, it seemed. 

“I— I can take it, I can handle it, I’m dirty—” Kihyun whined in a rushed voice, eyes pleading. “Just a rag for your cum.” 

“Good boy,” Jooheon praised, always so sweet. The dynamic between the two was definitely enough to make Kihyun’s head spin. 

With that, they had stood over him, hands wrapping around their own cocks. Kihyun was forced to watch as they jerked themselves off, squirming and whining at the noises and faces that they both pulled. Jooheon was the first to break it seemed, and he didn’t waste time leaning closer to Kihyun’s bare body covered with suction marks and bruises from the grip. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he groaned, his cum covering the other’s torso and pooling down at his stomach. “So pretty, fuck,  _ yes _ .” 

Kihyun made a soft noise at how warm it felt, biting his lip as his gaze was trained on Changkyun. His noises were like growls, definitely guttural and enough to make Kihyun shiver as he watched. 

“Hhaa, fuck, baby. Those drinks from earlier are startin’ to get to me,” Changkyun hummed, smirk on his lips. Kihyun realized what that meant once Changkyun groaned, warm piss coating Kihyun’s poor little body, shuddering at the feel. Changkyun aimed some

at his face, getting his hair a little soaked, laughing at that alone. 

“So fucking dirty. First a cum guzzling, gaping hole.. now you’re just a piss slut. How sad,” he spoke so casually. Kihyun sobbed at the feeling, at the humiliation that he was drowning in. It felt so, so fucking good to feel like this— the worst kind of escapism it seemed. 

Kihyun was lifted back up from the messy hardwood, covered in piss and Jooheon’s cum. Changkyun brought him down onto his knees, getting him positioned nicely with the help of his tentacles. Jooheon’s had slithered out as well to press back into his hole, keeping it full as Changkyun shoved his cock right up against Kihyun’s face. 

“Gonna cum all over this pretty mug of yours,” and he rubbed it against Kihyun’s face carelessly, enough to send him to that edge he was already at, sputtering it right against the cheek he pushed up against. He watched as it shot up to cover his brow, his forehead, up the side of his nose. 

Changkyun pulled back, Kihyun panting and reduced to a nonverbal, fucked out mess. He was drenched in so many fluids, and Changkyun had held him there enough to find his phone in his pants pocket. He took pictures to remember this moment, and had then sat him down gently. It was away from the mess, leaving him sat there as he coiled all of his tentacles away. 

Jooheon did the same, moving over to Kihyun as Changkyun went back towards the closet that had the towels in it. Jooheon was crouched beside the other, whispering praise to him like he deserved.

“So good, baby. You did so good for us. You’re such a good boy,” Jooheon cooed, using the towel tossed to him to wrap around Kihyun and lift him with. Kihyun was still relatively nonverbal, but that was to be expected. Changkyun was waiting for them in the bathroom, having warm water running so they could bathe Kihyun. 

Jooheon sat him inside of the tub, cooing at how Kihyun jumped at the influx of warmth before melting. Changkyun watched with an estranged yet fond gaze. He was so.. small. So easy. So pliant and cute. 

Changkyun wanted to keep him, and by the looks of it, so did Jooheon. 

He moved, getting close to the edge of the tub, helping Jooheon wash the other off as he soaked for just a bit. Once he was clean and sitting in the warm bath water, he hummed, head tilted. 

“Would you like to stay?” 

“Mm?” Kihyun asked, tired eyes blinking at him. 

“Tonight. Maybe more often. We would love to have you around,” Changkyun gave him a soft smile, enough to make Kihyun’s heart pound. 

Kihyun pouted, soft, nodding as his cheeks flushed. The words weren’t quite there, but that’s alright. Changkyun simply nodded back, ruffling his wet hair. 

“Cute, we definitely have a bed built for three,” Jooheon cooed, draining the water as Changkyun left to grab Kihyun some clothes. Jooheon used an extra towel to dry off a now clean Kihyun, helping to get him out of the tub. 

When Changkyun came back, they helped him dress and got him back into their bed. Kihyun got settled between them, an arm wrapped around Jooheon and his face pressed into Jooheon’s back while Changkyun held Kihyun. 

It was a nice arrangement, and Kihyun fell asleep instantly. 

It was new. It was comfortable. 

It was  _ easy _ . 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it seems awkward at parts? or too wordy? just wanted to hit all bases and ofc i wrote this in chunks at different times. im glad its finally finished tho. 
> 
> enjoy!!!


End file.
